Sea Hawk (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Sea Hawk is one of the characters in the Netflix Original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. An accomplished sailor with an unquenchable thirst for adventure, Sea Hawk is a quirky character full of confidence who assists the Princess Alliance and the rest of the Rebellion in the war against the Horde. Biography Sea Hawk claims to have run the 50-klick GaleBreath Gauntlet in less than 20-klicks and to have maneuvered the Straights of Serpentine with nary a chip in the paint of his hull. He also claims his sea shanties are considered so desirable that sirens actually fling themselves into the sea at the sound of them. Prior to beating beaten by Adora, Sea Hawk claimed to have been undefeated in arm wrestling, even beating a Tyrosaur with biceps the size of his head in a match that lasted two weeks.The Sea Gate Sea Hawk previously captained The Dragon's Daughter and The Dragon's Daughter 2 before they tragically went down in flames after being set on fire by himself. Sea Hawk has a rich and complicated history with Princess Mermista that involved him challenging a doorman to a duel which led to them being kicked out of the Dolphin Social and him setting their gondola on fire in the Tunnel of Love. Despite her protests to the contrary, Mermista does appear to be fond of Sea Hawk. When attempting to recruit Princess Mermista to the Princess Alliance, Adora, Glimmer and Bow traveled to Seaworthy to find a sea captain willing to ferry them to Salineas. Aboard the The Dragon's Daughter 3, the trio and Sea Hawk sailed to Salineas where She-Ra attempted to repair the Sea Gate and the The Pearl runestone until they were attacked by Catra and Scorpia's Horde Troopers. With help from Glimmer, Sea Hawk defeated the Horde by setting The Dragon's Daughter 3 on fire and ramming their ship. As a gift for his services, Mermista gave Sea Hawk a new ship (presumably dubbed The Dragon's Daughter 4). Sea Hawk accompanied Princess Mermista to The All Princess Ball: Winter Wonderland in the Kingdom of Snows as her plus one (or just her ride).Princess Prom When Glimmer and Bow were captured by Catra and the Horde, Sea Hawk, Mermista, Perfuma, and Entrapta all assisted in Adora's rescue mission into the Fright Zone. Overly excited for adventure, Sea Hawk was spotted by Scorpia, but pretended to be "The Inspector" for long enough to be rescued by Entrapta and reunited with the others.No Princess Left Behind During the The Battle of Bright Moon, Sea Hawk and Mermista answered the distress beacon and arrived to battle Catra and the Horde alongside the rest of the Princess Alliance. During the battle he set his ship on fire and, with help from Glimmer and Spinnerella, used it to destroy several Horde tanks.The Battle of Bright Moon Abilities Sea Hawk is able to sail the seas, sing merry shanties and arm wrestle. Equipment * The Dragon's Daughter (destroyed by fire) * The Dragon's Daughter 2 (destroyed by fire) * The Dragon's Daughter 3 (destroyed by fire) * Map from Seaworthy to Salineas * The Dragon's Daughter 4 (termites) * The Dragon's Daughter 5 (still in use) Appearances * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power ** The Sea Gate ** Princess Prom ** No Princess Left Behind ** The Battle of Bright Moon Trivia * Sea Hawk's mustache is naturally shiny. * Sea Hawk has a deep interest in setting his ships on fire and seeking out adventure. * Sea Hawk claims to have "ran the 50-klick GaleBreath Gauntlet in less than 20-klicks" is very similar to Han Solo's claims to have "made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs". * Despite her protests to the contrary, Mermista appears to still have romantic feelings for Sea Hawk. Gallery Sea Hawk Character Profile 002.jpg I am the one and only Sea Hawk.png Forth to adventure.png 16. It's the Horde.png Sea Hawk (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from Princess Prom 001.jpg So Sea Hawk's your plus one.png Mermista blushes and Adora smirks.png LMAO Sea Hawk's face as he's escorted away.png Mermista (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Sea Hawk (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from The Battle of Bright Moon 001.jpg Awww you guys are my best friends 2.png Bow to Octavia.png References Category:Males Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Princess Alliance members